Eternally Dammed
by Treta Aysel
Summary: If you say you’re going to be dammed to hell for loving me, then I’m going to be dammed to hell for loving you as well.


**Warnings: Yaoi, incest, and implied religion. Don't like it, then don't read it. It's that simple.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing I say! Except for the plot and that's about it. **

**Some notes: It's told from Yami's POV and most of the italics are flashbacks. But you probably could've figured that out. **

**Eternally Dammed: **

I'm pretty sure since the day my brother was born I had been destined to go to Hell. Now I know what you're thinking, how is one dammed from a baby coming into this world? I will answer you with this; I love my brother more than a brother. Though at the time of his birth I did not know that I would grow to love him like that. I was only three at the time and how would a three-year-old know such things?

I did feel something, a sort of connection, if you will, when our mother held him in her arms and showed him to me for the first time.

_I entered the room closely behind my father, the king. It was the first time in hours that I was allowed to see my mother. When I saw a bundle of cloth in her arms I immediately I wanted to know what it was. _

_I waddled over to the bed and tried to pull myself up by the sheets. My father's strong arms grabbed me from behind and placed me on the bed next to her and the bundle. "Do you want to see your new brother, Yami?" She asked me in a soft voice._

_As I nodded she held the bundle down so I could see. I carefully reached up and pulled back the cloth, reveling a head with a mass of blonde and black hair tipped in red. It was like my own, only mine was spiky. "Wha' hi' 'ame?" I asked unable to take my eyes off of him. _

_Mother smiled. "His name is name is Yugi. Prince Yugi." _

_"'Ugi?" I repeated. At that moment he opened his eyes and stared up at me as I stared down at him. It was then I felt it. _

Though being three at the time I didn't know what it could time, little by little it became more and more clear to me how I really felt about my brother.

_"Yami!" The sweetest voice cried out as the door to my room opened. _

_I looked up and saw Yugi standing there in the doorway, clutching his favorite blanket close to his chest. "What is it little one?" I asked, closing the book I had been reading. _

_His large amythyest eyes filled with tears as he sniffled. "I'm scared." He said in a small voice. I blinked. What on earth could this innocent child be scared of? "It's so dark when I'm supposed to be sleeping. I don't like it. I tried telling Mama and Papa, but they don't listen." _

_So that's what he was scared of, the dark. He knew Mother and Father wouldn't listen to him so he came here to me instead. "Can I sleep in here with you?" He asked as he rubbed his eyes and yawned. _

_I smiled at him as I nodded, knowing full well that I could not deny my brother anything he wanted. "Of course you can Yugi." _

_The tears disappeared as the six-year-old boy climbed up on the bed with me. "Thank you." He smiled as he hugged me. _

"_You're welcome." I told him as I helped him get under the covers. I placed my book on the table next to the bed before blowing out the candles. _

_Yugi whimpered as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Yami, I'm scared." _

_I pull him closer to me, pressing his warm body against mine. "It's alright little one." I whispered to him. "I'm here for you and I'll always be here for you." _

You're probably thinking that theses memories of my feelings I'm sharing with you are normal brotherly feelings. And maybe in some light they are, but to me they're not. I may have not understood it or even noticed the deeper love I have for my brother then, but I noticed it full well when I was sixteen and was told that I would be marrying Princess Anzu.

"_What do you think Mother and Father want?" Yugi asked me as we stood outside the throne room. _

_I looked at him and shrugged. "I'm not sure." We had both been in the library studying when a servant came and told us that our parents wanted to see us. "Though, no use in talking about it out here when we could be in there finding out why they wanted to see us." _

_Yugi nodded as I opened the door and together we entered the throne room. On the opposite side of the room sitting on their thrones was the king and queen or to us Mother and Father. We walked side by side until we were but a few feet away from them and in sync we kneeled before them. "You wanted to see us." I spoke calmly. _

"_Yes, both of you stand up please." Father spoke. As we stood up I noticed a man I had never seen before standing a few feet away from my fathers throne. "This here is King Hajime and his daughter Princess Anzu." _

"_Your majesties." We said together as we bowed. _

"_Prince Yami and Prince Yugi it's nice to meet both of you." King Hajime spoke to us. _

"_Yami," Father began speaking again. "King Hajime and I were talking about a marriage alliance between the two kingdoms. Since you are the heir to the throne you will marry his daughter, Princess Anzu." _

_My eyes widened in shock. A marriage alliance. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Yugi looking at the ground with a sad expression on his innocent thirteen-year-old face. I didn't want to marry anyone and especially not some princess. _

When my father told me that I was to marry Princess Anzu I was absolutely torn on the inside. I felt like if I did in fact marry this princess I would be abandoning my brother when I told him I'd always be there for him. Especially when he had that look on his face.

It took me all day to figure out why I was feeling like this, but when I was taken the princess on a tour of the palace grounds it dawned on me that I loved my little brother more than a brother. In a way that was taboo for society to know of. That was three years ago and I had never told Yugi. But tonight that was about to change.

I raised my hand up and knocked on the door to his room. "Come in." His soft voice called from the other side.

Taking a deep breath in I reached out and placed my hand on the cool metal doorknob. _'Come on.'_ I told myself mentally. _'You can do this. All you have to do is go in there, tell your younger brother that you're in love with him and leave. And then Yugi will never speak to me ever again.' _Of course I had my doubts. You would too if you were going to tell someone you loved them and not know how they were going to react.

Slowly I pushed open the door to reveal Yugi reading a book by candlelight. He looked up and smiled as I slowly walked into the room. "What is it Yami?" He asked me as he marked the page he was on before closing it.

"Uh, Yugi. I was wondering if I could talk to you about something."

Yugi blinked. "Of course you can."

Turing around I shut the door behind me. I didn't want anyone who happened to be passing by to hear this. "Yugi, before begin I want you to know this is really hard for me to tell you." I say to him as I began to pace back and forth along the length of his bedroom. Even though I avoided all eye contact with him I know that he is watching me. Stopping I take a deep breath in before turning to face him. "Yugi, I love you."

My brother just gives me a puzzled expression. I can tell he was very confused. "And I love you." He answered slowly.

I just shook my head. "No, not in the same way I love you." I say as I sit down next to him on the bed. "I love you, just not in the way I'm supposed to love you. I love you so much more than just my little brother. I don't know how to explain it or even why, but I do. And I know by loving you like this I'm letting myself be dammed to hell for all eternity."

Yugi said nothing as he stared at me. "Please don't hate me." I whispered as I turned away from him. The silence continues and I get up to leave him alone.

As I reached for the door I thought I heard Yugi say, "I could never hate you."

"What?" I asked, not sure if I heard him.

"I said I could never hate you." His worried expression fades away as he smiled up at me. "Because I love you more than a brother as well."

I blinked at him. Did Yugi truly love me the way I loved him or was he just telling me what I wanted to hear? I said nothing as he continued on, "I think it first sparked when Father told us that you were going to marry Princess Anzu. I wasn't sure why, but I felt so many different emotions at once. Pain and jealousy being the two main ones. For three years they plagued me as I tried to sort them out. And it wasn't until just now I finally realized why."

I walked back over to him. "Yugi, you know it's not right for us to love one another like this."

"I know." He whispered as he looked at the ground. "But if you say you're going to be dammed to hell for loving me then I'm going to be dammed to hell for loving you as well."

I place me hand under his chin and turned his head so he was looking at me. For a moment I stared into those sweet, innocent amethyst eyes of his before pressing my lips against his own. We stayed like that for a few moments before I pulled away.

"Yami," He began quietly. "What are we going to tell Mother and Father?"

"Nothing. We're not going to tell them anything. You know as well as I that we could both be killed for this."

I walked over to his desk and blew out the candles before joining him once again on his bed. I pull him close to me capturing his soft lips in another kiss, beginning one of the many nights we were to spend together.

It didn't take our parents long before they knew of my incestuous relationship with Yugi. One of the servants must've seen us kissing or something and told them. To say they were furious would be putting it lightly. I figured our punishment would be death, something I'd never wish upon my brother and lover. If anything I wanted to be the one to put to death, not both of us. Not him. He remained innocent, even after I tainted him with our sins. My sins.

What surprised me was that we were not put to death. I'll never know why, we just weren't. We were both, however, stripped of our titles as prince and forced to live as commoners on the streets. Now the only two things that I know for sure in my life are that my brother and I will always love each other more than brothers. And for that we will spend an eternity dammed in hell. But for now, I'm not going to worry about the latter. We have our whole lives to live before our damnation. And Yugi wants both of us to live it to the fullest.

**AN: Well, this is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic. I like it and I hope at least someone else out there does too. I originally intended for this to be set in Ancient Egypt, but that went out the window after I did some research. So now it take place somewhere in Western Europe...with Japanese names. Yeah...that makes perfect sense. Oh well. I apologize if there are any mistakes. I reread it about four times. Anywho, please let me know what you think. All flames will be ignored. **

**Princess Cornelia **


End file.
